


Black out.

by oblivisci



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bad Puns, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oblivisci/pseuds/oblivisci
Summary: It is a normal movie night in Monsta X's household, maybe just a little bit hot for them and hotter for Changkyun and Wonho.





	Black out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for bad puns and Wonkyun. So this happened.

It is such a rare occasion where they have a night off, without schedule, in a middle of comeback week. So they have decided to do a movie night, "Netflix and chill, watch an action movie like a normal straight bros" Hyunwoo claims, though everyone in the group knows the closest percentage of them being straight are none, but we can leave that out.

But apparently, luck is a piece of shit. It is during in the middle of the movie, where the main male character is giving his orders to his subordinates to stabilize the submarine (Please watch Hunter Killer, that movie is fucking lit) suddenly the electricity goes down. Pitch black surrounding the room in instant.

"God damn it! How many times it happens already?" Minhyuk's voice bounces within the walls in a higher note, sounding a bit echo due to the lack of light.

"Wow, what a bummer. If it's because of some stupid rats chewing the cords again, I swear I'll ask the company to supply this building a truck of rat poison." Kihyun rages while fishing his phone out of his pocket dialling the building management number.

"Anddddd fuck. They told me there was some small short-circuit happened in the janitor room and probably take half an hour to fix it. Great." Kihyun announces while wailing his hands in a surrendering motion, don't know to whom, probably god or devil which also entices a simultaneous groan from the rest.

 

While everyone is doing their own stuff, (read: playing with their phones, I mean what else you can do when power blackout) there is some particular man is eyeing Wonho that seated on a single couch next to him sharply and thirstily. And that particular man is none other than Changkyun.

You see, ever since they are preparing for the comeback Changkyun and Wonho haven't touched each other, not even a quick hand jobs or blow jobs and it is making the younger so frustrated. He wants to see the older all flushed and blushed, pliant under his touches, writhing and begging mess and tonight was a plan for that. Not that the others will bat an eyelash if they back out from the plan, they know how long it has been for them to spend time together. But Wonho, the oblivious and kind hyung thinks it will be more fun to watch the movie with the rest of the members instead.

Changkyun has this little dangerous plan that he wants to execute, to teach his boyfriend a lesson. Seeing his boyfriend clueless, watching some video maybe monitoring their performances with semi full volume enough to drown the silence in the room, he slowly leaning towards the end of the couch, placing his left hand on Wonho's thigh, dangerously close to the elder’s crotch, whispering just enough for him to hear.

"Hyung, can you be a good boy for me tonight?"

Suddenly Wonho aware with the closeness and Changkyun's thumb rubbing against his thigh in a teasing manner. Lacing with a confused tone, he replies, but in a whisper too, doesn't want to spoil whatever the younger's plan. "Changkyun? What? What do you mean?"

"I said, can you be a good boy for me baby?" Changkyun says but a little bit stern and dominance voice.

"Y-yes, I can."

"Good. Now turn the brightness to the lowest and the volume a little bit higher. Keep looking at the video and don't make any sound."

Wonho, being the good baby, wanting to please his boyfriend, follows the order obediently. His heart is beating rapidly, he can grasp the plan, he knows what they are about to do, whatever Changkyun's plan is a dangerous one but he wants it too.

A smirk creeping over Changkyun's face after seeing his boyfriend being cooperative and submissive to whatever his doing. He signals the older to lift his hip so he can tug down the black short, only left him with a pleasant surprise. Of course his boyfriend is going commando.

It is dark in the room, but he can see Wonho's eyes boring into his face with anticipation and shy. Taking a last glance to his surrounding, making sure everyone is doing their own thing, Changkyun's hand dives straight into Wonho's crotch which elicits a small gasp from the older. Luckily no one catches it.

 

"Baby, if you don't want to get caught, don't make any sound. Okay?"

"O-okay."

 

One thing that Changkyun likes whenever they are fucking is the foreplay. He loves seeing his boyfriend's cock growing into fullness in his hands. It is some kind of satisfaction to see his boyfriend's reacting to his touches.

He fishes a small pack of lube from his back pocket, thank god he still keep it there, he tears it and drizzle a good amount on Wonho's soft cock. He works on it slowly, building the heat with care, because he doesn't want this to end fast. He takes a look on his baby’s face who is biting his lips trying hard to stifle any sound, and give him a small kiss on the latter's lips.

"Good job baby, you are doing this great."

 

He places a gentle but firm grip on Wonho's cock, jerking him slightly before thumbing the tip. He can feel the black haired boy’s cock slowly comes into live, half-hard on his hand. He fasten his strokes, spreading the pre-cum that starts to ooze on the slit which makes Wonho's breathe a little bit harder. Changkyun knows they both are enjoying this. His cock is growing hard too in his jeans. They always have that little kink, getting caught by their members, but never had chance to do so.

In no time, Wonho's cock is on full stiffness, pulsing rapidly on Changkyun's palm making the younger want to take him all in his mouth. But he knows that won't do, so he quicken his strokes, playing the balls with his other hand, rubbing his thumb on the slit again and again.

Wonho in the other hand is shaking so bad, he really wants to let out his moan, but can't risk the moment. He is trying his best to hold the phone, pretending to watch the video, hell he doesn't even know what the video is about but he knows he is close. His legs spreading wider to give better access to Changkyun and begging the younger that he wants to cum. 

 “Changkyun, I- cum- please-“

"Guys, they said it'll be fixed in 15 minutes." Kihyun suddenly notifies which making both Changkyun and Wonho freeze in their movement.

"Baby, we have 15 minutes left. Can you last till then?"

"Changkyun, n-no. I'm close. Please, I want to cum."

"I know you can do it, you are my good baby. Be a good baby for me okay?"

"Y-yes, I'll be your good baby."

Changkyun starts again, but with full speed, he wants to edge his boyfriend to the limit, based from the pulsating veins on his boyfriend's cock, Changkyun knows he's close.

Gripping his phone with one hand and Changkyun's wrist with another, Wonho begs Changkyun in a strained whisper voice, his body is on fire, too sensitive and his cock feels hot, wanting to cum.

"Changkyun, please. Please, I can't. I want to cum, Changkyun please."

"Two more minutes baby, you are doing great, you can do this."

After making sure no one is witnessing them, Changkyun moves placing himself between his boyfriend's legs.

"You did great baby, cum in my mouth."

With that, Changkyun dives straight to his boyfriend's cock, wraps his lips on Wonho's cock, sucking the tip hard before hollowing his cheeks, eager taking the full length into his mouth, bobbing his head down to Wonho’s navel, deep throating. It only takes on few seconds before Wonho's hip stutters, cumming hard into Changkyun's mouth. White thick ropes are oozing out from his cock and Changkyun is swallowing it all, doesn't want to miss any single drop.

Changkyun stays, licking a long stripe on Wonho's cock cleaning the mess like a hungry kitten and tucks Wonho back into his short, taking his phone and closing the video, and gives him a sweet compliments and small kisses on the older’s face.

"You did great baby, I love you so much. Thank you."

 

A few minutes later, the electricity is up but Wonho is pretty much black out by now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one go, impulsively, and of course I didn't proof read it. So enjoy this mess. Kudos and comments are appreciated! ♥


End file.
